Of Loyalty and Dearest Person
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Menjadi dokter berarti mengabdi sepenuh hati sebagai suatu entitas yang dipercaya masyarakat atas kesehatannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Gilbert Beilschmidt saat mengucap sumpah dokternya. Human AU / For IHAFest April: Pengabdian


**a/n:** tiba tiba dapat ide dan langsung ngebut ngetik, padahal pas pengumuman tema sampai tanggal 24 kemaren otak masih ngeblank ==" Masa saya baru dapet ide 25 April jam 8 pagi coba TwT

**warning:** OOC parah karena Doctor!Gilbo itu awesome dan megane!Gilbo itu atraktif #woi. AU (lagi), fast – paced and the bla bla bla.

**For IHAFest April: Pengabdian** (first time joining… hawhawww~ :3)

.

Menjadi seorang dokter adalah suatu pekerjaan yang membutuhkan loyalitas dan objektifitas yang sangat tinggi. Menjadi seorang dokter berarti mengabdikan hidupnya pada masyarakat sebagai suatu entitas yang menolong mereka mendapatkan kesembuhan atas penyakit-penyakit yang mereka alami. Menjadi seorang dokter berarti tidak boleh membeda-bedakan pasien, semua pasien adalah sama—pasien yang wajib mereka tolong. Itulah yang seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt pikirkan ketika mengucap sumpah dokternya dua tahun yang lalu.

.

**Of Loyalty and Dearest Person**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar bergema di koridor putih bersih milik sebuah rumah sakit bertingkat delapan itu. Hari masih terbilang pagi, namun bagi pemuda berjas putih yang menimbulkan suara derap langkah kaki di saat suasana masih sangat sepi itu, tak ada kata terlalu pagi untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Dokter—lebih tepatnya lagi, dokter yang menangani pasien berpenyakit berat—tidak pernah kenal waktu untuk bekerja, karena kondisi pasien bisa terus berubah.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan bernomor 206 dan dibukanya pintu ruangan itu perlahan, bersamaan dengan sekilas sapaan.

"Selamat pagi, _Frau_ Hedervary. Apa kabar Anda hari ini?"

Sapaan itu ia tujukan kepada punggung—maksudnya, kepada seorang gadis bersurai cokelat muda yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang menghadap jendela, dan itu berarti membelakangi pintu tempat dokter muda itu masuk. Gadis itu terdiam seolah sapaan itu tak terdengar atau memang ia menganggap sapaan selamat pagi dan apa kabar itu hanyalah basa-basi basi, tak mempedulikan ketulusan yang disampaikan di setiap kata dalam sapaan tersebut. Ia tetap diam membisu tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali. Sang dokter muda tak gentar, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pasien yang tidak ramah—atau kehilangan keramahannya—sama seperti terbiasanya para pelayan restoran melayani pelanggan bawel yang sedikit-sedikit komplain.

"Semalam tidurnya nyenyak?"

Sang dokter tidak mengharapkan jawaban, sehingga ia terkejut mendengarkan sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang masih memunggunginya itu.

"Lumayan…" gumamnya pelan, namun masih cukup untuk didengar sang dokter.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Hari ini suster Arlovskaya yang biasa memeriksa Anda tidak bisa datang pagi, jadi saya menggantikannya untuk pagi ini. Anda tidak keberatan kan?"

Satu anggukan pelan dan dianggapnya sebagai ya. Dokter yang bersurai perak itu tersenyum setengah menyeringai, lalu berjalan mendekati pasiennya yang kini telah berbalik menghadapnya, menampilkan wajah manis namun pucat kepada sang dokter.

"Tumben sekali, Dokter Beilschmidt," sang gadis memberikan komentarnya ketika dokter itu mulai memeriksa tekanan darahnya. "Biasanya Anda sibuk sekali sampai-sampai banyak yang mengira Natalya adalah dokterku."

"Wah? Begitukah?" Dokter Beilschmidt mendongak untuk menatap mata pasiennya yang sehijau zamrud dengan manik rubi cerahnya yang dibingkai kacamata bergagang hitam. "Saya tidak tahu kalau saya ternyata sesibuk itu… maafkan saya kalau begitu."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan-pelan, surai cokelatnya terkibas-kibas ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku tak keberatan. Ternyata benar juga kata Natalya, Anda memang pantas disebut sebagai dokter hebat."

Dokter Beilschmidt kembali tersenyum-setengah-menyeringai, membayangkan reaksi pasien manisnya ini jika ia tahu darimana asal gelar 'Dokter Hebat' itu. "Terima kasih."

"Dokter Beilschmidt?"

"Ya?"

"Aku…" gadis Hedervary itu menggantung kalimatnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Dokter… aku pasti bisa sembuh, kan? Dokter akan bisa menyembuhkan aku kan?"

Senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah Dokter Beilschmidt makin melebar.

"Ya, pasti bisa."

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, 24 tahun. Seorang dokter.

Usia yang terbilang sangat muda untuk sebuah profesi dokter, namun tak juga mengurangi kecakapannya. Ia mengucapkan sumpah dokternya dua tahun lalu, ketika usianya baru saja menginjak angka dua puluh dua, dan ia langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang cukup ternama tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Prestasi dokter muda yang ternyata sifat aslinya jauh berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan pasien sangat banyak sehingga dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun ini, ia menangani banyak sekali pasien, bahkan bisa lebih banyak daripada pasien yang ditangani oleh seniornya. Belum lagi karena totalitasnya sebagai seorang dokter yang mengabdi untuk masyarakat, kebiasaannya untuk tidak memilih-milih pasien juga menjadi nilai plus baginya.

Mungkin jika para pasiennya tahu sifat asli dari dokter berdarah Jerman ini, mereka tidak akan percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah seorang pemuda selengekan yang terkadang asal ceplos, seringkali sifat ceplas-ceplosnya membuat ia terlihat kelewat narsis. Gelar 'Dokter Hebat' yang melekat di dirinya juga sebetulnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Karena kelewat sering _nyeplos_ kalau dirinya hebat, Dokter Carriedo dari divisi bedah otak memanggilnya 'Dokter Hebat' dan akhirnya segenap staf rumah sakit pun ikut memanggilnya Dokter Hebat. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan gelar itu, karena Dokter Beilschmidt itu memang dokter yang hebat bagi mereka.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seorang Dokter Beilschmidt yang sebenarnya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, pemuda selengekan itu memendam suatu perasaan pahit jauh-jauh di dalam hatinya. Perasaan pahit yang ia rasakan sepuluh tahun silam, saat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

"_Bruder…_"

"Bertahanlah, Lud! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, 14 tahun. Panik dan terengah-engah, ia berlari menembus hujan sambil menggendong sosok anak laki-laki kecil bersurai pirang di punggungnya. Anak laki-laki di gendongannya itu tampak luar biasa pucat, lingkaran hitam tampak menghiasi matanya. Kaki Gilbert terus berlari secepat mungkin membawa anak laki-laki yang menyebutnya sebagai _"Bruder"_ itu ketika tangannya merasakan suhu tubuh sang adik mulai mendingin.

"Bruder… aku-aku…"

"Jangan banyak bicara, sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di rumah sakit dan kau akan sembuh. Aku janji, Luddy, jadi bertahanlah!"

Selanjutnya sang adik tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa lagi selain deru napas yang tidak beraturan. Rumah sakit sudah ada di depan matanya, sebuah impulsi yang membuat kakinya berlari lebih kencang. Manik rubinya berkaca-kaca ketika kakinya menjejak lantai putih bersih rumah sakit.

"Kita sampai! Kita sampai, Lud!"

.

.

Hari ini, Gilbert melihat sisi lain dari seorang Elizaveta Hedervary—pasiennya.

Gadis bersurai cokelat muda itu merupakan pribadi yang sangat menarik. Mungkin dikarenakan guncangan yang ia terima karena penyakitnya, kepribadiannya terkesan berubah-ubah, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri semua sisi Elizaveta yang ia lihat itu menarik hati Gilbert. Elizaveta yang bisa sangat judes dan galak di waktu-waktu tertentu, namun juga bisa menjadi sangat manis di waktu lain. Ia bisa terlihat lemah dan kuat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Dokter, apakah lebih baik jika aku mati saja?"

"Eh? Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?" Gilbert yang kali ini kembali memeriksa Elizaveta untuk pagi hari—menggantikan Natalya yang mungkin sibuk mengejar-ngejar pria Rusia yang disukainya—mengernyitkan alisnya. "Anda tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Frau Hedervary. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin tetap hidup, Anda jangan berbicara seolah Anda tidak menghargai hidup Anda…"

"Tapi…" Elizaveta menunduk. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Saya tahu persis rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi, Frau, dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Jika Anda menyayangi orang-orang di sekeliling Anda yang juga menyayangi Anda, tolong perhatikan juga perasaan mereka," Gilbert melepas kacamatanya, satu-satunya substansi yang ada diantara kontak matanya dengan Elizaveta. "Jangan pernah lagi bicara hal-hal seperti itu. Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Anda. Oke?"

Pipi Elizaveta bersemu merah. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Janji ya, Dokter…"

.

.

"Tolong, Dokter… tolong adikku dulu, kumohon…"

Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari ujung manik rubi Gilbert kecil. Ludwig adiknya masih dalam gendongannya, minim gerakan, dan suhu tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Dikejarnya seorang dokter berjas putih yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa di kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nak. Ada pasien penting yang harus saya tangani secepatnya."

"Tapi Dokter, adik saya datang lebih dulu—"

"Dengar Nak, pasien saya yang satu ini adalah orang penting. Dia anak Bapak Walikota," dokter itu menepuk bahu kecil Gilbert pelan, ekspresinya menyiratkan ia bahwa ia betul-betul merasa terganggu meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari pindaian manik rubi Gilbert. "Kau tahu Bapak Walikota adalah orang yang penting, bukan? Jadi, kuharap kau dan adik kecilmu bisa menunggu."

Dokter itu berlalu. Gilbert terpaku di tempatnya, pandangan matanya nanar menerawang ke arah punggung sang dokter yang menjauh. Ia tersentak kaget ketika jari-jari dingin adiknya tiba-tiba menyentuh lengannya, disusul dengan tiga kata patah-patah dari mulutnya.

"_Bruder… vielen… d…ank._"

"…Lud?"

Deru napas yang sedari tadi dirasakan Gilbert di lehernya kini menghilang.

"Ludwig? Hey… jangan bercanda… Ludwig?"

Tubuh yang kini digendongnya kini dingin, tidak bernyawa.

.

Seandainya Ludwig langsung ditangani ketika masuk rumah sakit, ada kemungkinan nyawa adiknya itu akan tertolong. Dalam hati, sambil membiarkan tetesan air mata mengaliri pipinya, Gilbert mengutuki sang dokter yang tega meninggalkan adiknya yang jelas-jelas datang duluan. Dokter itu sudah menyanggupi untuk menangani adiknya, namun tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan Ludwig begitu saja. Saat itu juga, Gilbert bersumpah ia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang tidak memilih-milih pasiennya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang menimpa Ludwig terulang kembali. Ia tidak akan menjadi dokter yang diperbudak oleh materi. Ia akan menjadi dokter yang total mengabdi demi kesehatan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tak bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan dipengaruhi oleh cinta.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kau semenyebalkan ini, Gil! Sialan kau!"

"Dan aku juga baru tahu kau seganas itu! Tidak ada gadis lain yang membawa-bawa teflon kemana-mana… kau ini apa sebetulnya?" Gilbert tertawa keras sambil menghalangi wajahnya dengan bantal Elizaveta. "Gadis yang tidak hebat~"

"Kau… dokter narsis menyebalkan, penipu, sialan—"

"Eh~ tapi kan gelar 'Dokter Hebat'-ku tidak salah! Toh tidak ada yang membantah!" Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagipula, hoi, kalau aku tidak bersikap manis di hadapan para pasien, bagaimana pasienku merasa nyaman denganku… ternyata sikapku cukup manis untuk membuat salah satu pasienku suka padaku."

Pipi Elizaveta langsung berubah merah padam mendengar kalimat terakhir Gilbert.

"Narsis!"

Gilbert menyeringai. Lebar.

"Liza…"

"Apa?"

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak muram seperti biasa," senyum Gilbert mengembang. "Tapi kau tidak membenciku kan, melihat sifat asliku yang seperti ini?"

"Hmm… bagaimana ya…" Elizaveta berlagak berpikir sambil cekikikan. "Menurutku tidak. Kau bisa bersikap manis seperti itu terhadap para pasien itu berarti kau betul-betul ingin mereka merasa nyaman dan ingin mereka cepat sembuh. Padahal sifat aslimu seperti ini, aku yakin mereka akan kena serangan jantung melihat Dokter Beilschmidt yang manis ternyata urakan…"

Gilbert cekikikan.

"Kau dokter hebat, Gil. Usahamu untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada pasienmu patut diacungi jempol."

"Bukannya patut mendapatkan cinta darimu ya?"

"Itu kan sudah." Elizaveta menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah merah, membuat Gilbert tersenyum geli dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala sang gadis dengan sembarangan, mengacak tatanan rambutnya. "Gilbert, hentikan."

"Iya, aku berhenti, aku berhenti," ujar Gilbert sambil berdiri, mengeluarkan kacamata dari sakunya dan mengenakannya secepat kilat. "Aku juga harus pergi, Dokter Carriedo mengancam akan mengambil jatah birku hari ini jika aku terlambat ke pertemuan yang diadakan sepuluh menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya, Liza? Pasti aku akan kemari lagi, kok."

"Tentu saja, memangnya untuk apa orangtuaku membayar biaya rumah sakit, eh?" Elizaveta tertawa pelan. "Eh—tunggu sebentar, Gilbert."

Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"Kalau begini rasanya aku jadi merasa sehat sekali. Cepat sembuhkan aku ya, Dokter Beilschmidt…"

"Tentu saja."

Usai melambaikan tangannya pada Elizaveta untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Gilbert membuka pintu ruangan dan dokter itu terlonjak melihat sosok Natalya Arlovskaya, perawat Elizaveta, berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah galaknya yang seperti biasa—Gilbert tidak tahu kenapa Elizaveta tahan dengan perawat macam Natalya begini—sambil memegang _clipboard_ putihnya.

"Arlovskaya, kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Gilbert. "Kau muncul tiba-tiba dengan tidak hebat—"

"Anda sudah ditunggu Dokter Carriedo di ruang rapat, Dokter," potong Natalya. "Kuharap Anda harus siap telinga mendengarkan apa yang akan orang-orang bilang tentang Anda."

"Eh?" Gilbert mengernyitkan alis, tidak menangkap apa yang Natalya katakan.

"Belakangan ini saya mendengar gosip kalau Anda dan Nona Hedervary sedang dekat—malah ada yang bilang sudah berpacaran. Seluruh lantai rumah sakit tampaknya sudah tahu tentang gosip ini. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, kalau gosip itu benar—"

"Cukup, Arlovskaya. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," Gilbert memotong ucapan Natalya. "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, ya. Dah!"

Sosok dokter bersurai perak itu langsung berlalu secepat kilat.

Yang barusan tadi sama sekali bukan gosip. Itu memang benar, maka dari itu Gilbert tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh ini urusannya dengan Elizaveta. Memang benar kalau ia dan Elizaveta sudah resmi menjalin hubungan meskipun gadis itu baru dua bulan dirawat di rumah sakit ini—sekadar informasi saja, mereka baru resmi berpacaran seminggu yang lalu—dan lalu kenapa? Gilbert sudah dewasa, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Atau seharusnya, ia _merasa_ kalau ia tahu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

"Dokter, kau berjanji akan menolong Lily terlebih dahulu kan? Dokter!"

Déjà vu hebat segera melanda Gilbert begitu sosok berambut pirang di depannya, Vash Zwingli—kakak dari salah seorang pasiennya yang masih kecil—memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara penuh pengharapan.

Saat ini, Gilbert merasa gagal.

Saat ini, ia merasa ialah dokter paling tidak bertanggungjawab di seluruh dunia.

Ia begitu saja meninggalkan Lily Zwingli yang tengah ia periksa karena keadaannya memburuk ketika Natalya merangsek masuk untuk memberitahukan bahwa kondisi Elizaveta juga tengah memburuk, dan gadis itu memanggil-manggil Gilbert. Elizaveta membutuhkannya.

Tapi Lily juga.

"Dengar, Vash…" Gilbert menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Vash yang bergetar. "Aku hanya sebentar. Aku janji. Dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku…"

"Tapi Lily juga penting, bukankah setiap pasien itu penting bagi dokter? Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, Dokter Beilschmidt!" seru Vash menahan amarah. "Kau—tak bisa meninggalkan Lily begitu saja…"

"Vash—aku akan kembali secepatnya, aku janji! Jaraknya hanya lima ruangan dari sini, oke? Sementara ini panggillah Dokter Edelstein dan minta ia menangani adikmu. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Vash, Gilbert segera berlari menuju kamar Elizaveta.

.

"_Gilbert… kau... datang? Tapi... Natalya bilang… kau sedang ada pasien?"_

"_Jangan… begitu, Gil… aku… tidak apa-apa, kok. Lebih ba… baik, kau rawat saja si… kecil… itu…"_

"_Kembalilah, Gil… sembuhkan dia."_

"_Kau dokter hebat, Gilbert... dokter hebat…"_

.

"Dokter hebat darimana, Liza…"

Gilbert membanting gelasnya ke meja sampai menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras—ia tak peduli, toh ia sedang sendirian di rumahnya yang memang sepi. Ia sendiri lagi. Dituangkannya lagi bir ke gelasnya yang kosong, entah sudah gelas keberapa ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah berteriak keras-keras mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Direnggutnya surai putihnya keras-keras, seolah ia hendak mencabut kepalanya dari tubuhnya. Hal itu dirasa sangat pantas untuknya.

Ia gagal menolong Elizaveta. Terlebih lagi, ia juga tak bisa melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Elizaveta yang memintanya menolong Lily. Saat ia kembali ke kamar gadis kecil itu, Lily pun sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya—Vash menjerit keras-keras dan Dokter Edelstein bilang ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Jika saat itu ada jurang besar tepat di depannya, Gilbert lebih memilih untuk terjun ke dalamnya.

"Dokter hebat itu… memangnya seperti apa, Liza…"

Dokter hebat itu seperti apa? Ia tak tahu. Yang menamatkan pendidikan dalam usia muda? Yang mampu menyembuhkan banyak pasien? Yang bisa membuat pasien merasa nyaman? Bukan—dokter hebat adalah orang yang mampu mengabdi sepenuhnya. Tidak terpengaruh materi apalagi perasaan pribadi, menjadi dokter hebat adalah totalitas, pengabdian, dan keikhlasan.

Dan Gilbert sama sekali bukan dokter hebat itu—ia gagal. Gagal untuk melaksanakan sumpahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa disebut dokter, apalagi dokter hebat.

"Maafkan aku… Lud… Liza… aku gagal…"

Dan pada akhirnya ia terperosok ke jurang yang sama.

**.**

**fin**

**.**

**a/n:** ITU GILBO OOC-NYA PARAH AMPE SAYA PENGEN MUNTAH *muntahsambilhedbeng *loh

Fast-paced banget yaaa OwO pasti banyak yang ga ngerti ==" ayo tanya-tanya haha :D Serius kilat banget ini bikinnya hwhw ;w; maaf kalo melenceng dari temaaaa, niat saya cuma pengen berpartisipasi di IHAFest TwT

Didedikasikan untuk Megane Kyoudai! Inilah alasan kenapa Gilbo jadi bermegane gitu haha /whut

Terimakasih sudah baca! Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti :3

Haik iijyou, Arisa deshita!


End file.
